


All Night

by psychotic_fangirl369



Series: Midnight talks [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute Ending, Enemies to Friends, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_fangirl369/pseuds/psychotic_fangirl369
Summary: Simon can't sleep, so he talks to Baz instead.Just a cute oneshot in which Simon and Baz have a midnight conversation that changes everything.





	All Night

Simon Snow rolls over in bed with a sigh. He is so tired, but he just can't seem to fall asleep. He turns his eyes to Baz, watching his sleeping roommate with interest. He's not used to this - being able to look at Baz without judgment or the fear of being caught. He takes in the uncanny relaxation on his nemesis's face. The peaceful expression intrigues him. He has seen Baz angry, annoyed, frustrated, in pain - but he has never seen him look so... normal; so relaxed. It suites him. The usually present frown lines are gone, making him look so much younger - less evil. 

Bad stirs and Simon rolls onto his back, his eyes locked on the ceiling so as not to be caught staring. Baz would never let him live it down. 

"Shut up, Snow," the vampire grumbles. 

"I didn't say anything!" Simon protests, shooting a glare at Baz, who is sitting up in bed, watching him. 

Baz snorts. "You were thinking so loud that it  _woke me up!_ " A hesitant look passes over his face. "Are you alright?"  
Simon shoots up in bed, eyes wide. "Did you just show concern for me?"

Baz scowls. He lies back down, turning hid back on Simon, who watches him questioningly. Simon remains sitting, his eyes latched onto the hunched shoulders and dark hair of his roommate. 

"Why do you hate me?" he asks, without thinking. 

He doesn't know why he craves an answer, only that right now, while the moon and stars cast a shimmering glow through their bedroom window, making Baz look so beautiful, he can't help but wish that they were friends instead of enemies. So when Baz doesn't answer, he tosses the blanket off of himself and pads across the room to Baz's side. He hesitates, before sitting down cross legged on the end of Baz's bed. The vampire glares at him over his shoulder, his eyebrow raised. 

"What the hell are you doing, Snow?" he growls, his eyes fiery. 

Simon shrugs. "Why do you hate me?" he asks again. 

Baz snarls. "You're the bloody Heir of the Mages."  
Simon digs his nails into the palm of his hand as he thinks. That can't be the only reason that Baz hates him, surely. When he doesn't move, Baz sits up, mirroring his position. They stare at each other and the silence drags on, making Simon uncomfortable. 

"I don't hate you," he blurts out before he can stop himself. He watches Baz's eyes widen and the tension built up in his body seeps out of him. He can see the distrust in the vampires eyes and he is startled to realise that he is  _hurt_ by his roommates evident lack of trust. 

"I've never hated you. I always just knew that you hated me. But, Baz, can't we be friends? I'm tired of pretending to despise you when I really don't."  
Baz smirks. "Blimey, Snow. I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much in all my life."  
Simon laughs abruptly, letting his head fall forward as chuckles jolt through my body. Then he looks up at Baz from underneath his messy hair . The other boy has this unreadable expression on his face. His eyes have softened and he looks happy. A tingling feeling fills Simon's gut and he giggles. He fucking giggles. A short burst of laughter splutters from Baz's mouth and they stare at each other, eyes twinkling, lips curved up in wide smiles. 

"Alright, Snow-"  
"Simon," Simon interrupts. "Call me Simon."  
Biz smiles lightly. "Alright, Simon," and a jolt of heat shoots through him when he hears his actual name slip out of Baz's lips, "we can be friends."  
Simon stands, grinning. "I'll hold you to that."  
He gets into his own bed, facing Baz. He smirks to himself. "Night, Baz."

"Night, Sno- Simon."  
As Simon is drifting off to sleep, he hears Baz whisper to himself. 

"Aleister Crowley. I just made friends with Simon fucking Snow."  
Simon falls asleep with a smile on his face and the hope of a new friendship blossoming in his heart. 


End file.
